


Familia revulocionaria

by Herminia112358



Series: Monkey D. (Pt-Pt) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminia112358/pseuds/Herminia112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequenas historias Da familia Monkey D. no exercito revulocionario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familia revulocionaria

Baltigo, sede do exército revolucionário bancada principal da base  
Dragon: uhm, Sabo! O que estas a fazer aqui tão tarde?!  
Sabo: oh! Dragon-san, peço desculpa por incomoda-lo; pensei que não estaria aqui ninguém tão tarde.  
Dragon: eu também, dai estar a preguntar se estas bem já que não é normal ver-te aqui depois de te despedires pela noite. Tiveste pesadelos?  
Sabo: não Dragon-san, obrigada pela preocupação, eu só estava a pensar se algum dia virei a recuperar as minhas memórias  
Dragon: seria assim tão mau se nunca as recuperasses?  
Sabo: não sei eu só…  
Dragon: tu só …  
Sabo: tenho o sentimento de que me esqueci de alguém muito importante  
Dragon: e odeias-te por isso? Ou tens medo de os encarar.  
Sabo: um pouco de ambos, tenho medo de essa pessoa ou pessoas me odiarem, não me lembro nem sequer de qualquer característica dessa ou dessas pessoas mas só a ideia de eles me odiarem por esquece-los…  
Dragon: Sabo, se essas pessoas te odiarem pelo que o dragão celestial te fez eles puro e simplesmente não merecem os teus sentimentos.  
Sabo: obrigado Dragon-san, será que lhe posso fazer companhia por algum tempo  
Dragon: aprecio sempre a tua companhia  
Sabo: obrigada, Dragon-san posso lhe preguntar algo de carácter pessoal?  
Dragon: podes.  
Sabo: porque muda sempre de atitude quando eu falo das minhas memórias?  
Dragon: o que queres dizer com mudar de atitude?  
Sabo: o Dragon-san fica sempre na defensiva como ainda agora quando me perguntou se eu me importava de nunca recuperar as minhas memorias.  
Dragon: eu não fico na defensiva.  
Sabo: olhe que se não fica, imita muito bem o contrário  
Dragon: já que queres que seja sincero contigo, eu não quero que recuperes a tua memória, nem eu nem ninguém aqui.  
Sabo: Por que?  
Dragon: se tu recuperares a tua memoria a sempre a chance de tu mudares e queres deixar-nos quer seja por odiares aquilo pelo qual lutamos ou por quereres voltar para essas pessoas  
Sabo: fui o próprio Dragon-san que disse que quando nos conhecemos eu lhe dissera que tinha vergonha de ser um nobre, eu ainda desprezo os meus “pais” mesmo sem me lembrar deles.  
Dragon: eu sei, e sinceramente não acredita que tu mudes de opinião, eu tenho medo que essas pessoas de quais não te lembras te afastem de mi… de nós, porque ambos sabemos que se tu recuperares as tuas memórias vais querer rever ver essas pessoas e não sabemos se terás a força para depois voltares para nós.  
Sabo: tem medo que eu me afaste de si?  
Dragon: eu… (suspiro) sim, tu és meu filho em todo menos sangue não te quero perder especialmente não para o teu passado.  
Sabo: eu prometo-lhe que não vai acontecer pai  
Dragon: bom ouvir filho.  
\-------------------------------------------- Alguns anos mais tarde -------------------------------- Baltigo, base do exercito revolucionário Sabo: Dragon-san  
Dragon: sim Sabo?  
Sabo: temos um problema na sala de treino físico  
Dragon: (suspiro) o que fui desta vez?  
Sabo: o instrutor e a turma aproveitaram a ausência da instrutora assistente para fazer um buraco no chão. Dragon: um buraco no chão?! Porque raio foram fazer um buraco no chão?!  
Sabo: parece que tiveram fome, e decidiram ir ao refeitório  
Dragon: cortando caminho através do chão?!  
Sabo: sim, mas o problema não fui o buraco que isso já esta resolvido.  
Dragon: qual fui então o problema? Por baixo fica um corredor que leva a um dos cais cobertos  
Sabo: os escombros e os engraçadinhos caíram literalmente encima da unidade especial de ataque subaquático, que naturalmente não gostarão da ideia.  
Dragon: quantos ficaram feridos e com que gravidade?  
Sabo: 17, os 6 que tentaram repreender o instrutor vão precisar de ir com calma alguns dias e 11 apenas com nódoas negras  
Dragon: deixa-me adivinhar, o teu avô é o referido instrutor, e não está arrependido.  
Sabo: ele arrependido esta, porque a Koala fui a primeira a chegar ao local e digamos que ela não gostou do que viu.  
Dragon: imagino  
Sabo: o que devemos fazer?  
Dragon: tu lidas com o buraco e verifica que não temos danos estruturais, eu lido com o meu pai pessoalmente.  
Sabo: sim Dragon-san, ah e vendo pelo lado positivo o avô integrou-se ainda mais rápido do que nós estávamos a espera?  
Dragon: porque dizes isso?  
Sabo: boa parte das tropas que acham toda a situação hilariante, e já se estão a voluntariar para reparar os estragos.  
Dragon: bom saber


End file.
